The present invention relates generally to containers, and specifically to containers which can be carried in the pocket or purse and separated into two or more parts, with object attachment capabilities.
Numerous container designs are in use today, from simple bags/cases to deluxe key chains finished to match accessory items, such as wallets and purses. Some are designed to include two ring portions which can be separated temporarily. With such a two ring container, keys attached to these rings can be divided logically, with one group of keys, such as keys for the home, on one ring and another group of keys, such as car or office, on the second ring.
When car keys are attached to a second key ring, the ability to detach the car keys provides an extra measure of safety when leaving a car with a parking attendant or at a service garage. Doing so greatly reduces the chances of home or office keys falling into the wrong hands, and allows other items to be carried separately. Many people often consider separating car keys from other keys when leaving their car with a stranger; a separatable device makes it easier to do so and increases the likelihood of actually following through with the idea.
Containers are usually carried in a pocket or purse, where they compete with gum, candy, pill boxes, cosmetics, coin change, combs and other personal items for a limited amount of space. Many people prefer to "travel light" and often look for ways to reduce the number of items that must be carried. One way to achieve this goal is to combine two or more items in a multi-purpose single container. Also, many currently available release mechanisms are difficult to operate, unreliable, or have relatively short life spans.